Brakayla Songfics 101
by yummy42
Summary: This is all dedicated to our one and only Brakayla! Send in any song ideas you have and I'll use it as a Songfic! And make it appropriate please...
1. Intro

_Hey Guys!_

_Welcome to Brakayla Songfics 101! _

_here i make a load of songfics dedicated to our one and only brakayla! the songs is brady or mikayla dedicating the song to one or another! sooo you guys can send in song ideas for me to write! soo send in those ideas while i work on my other works! i write songfics since it's WAY easier than actually writing stories...sooo send in those ideas to help get me started! every now and then i will use songs i find to really fit them..._


	2. Crush by David Archuleta

_Hey Guys!_

_This is my first songfic for Brakayla Songfics 101! Credit to: Crush by David Archuleta_

**_Brady's POV:_**

**_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush_**

**_'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much_**

_When i hanged up the phone with Mikayla , I felt something I've never felt before...It was a rush, what a rush._

_The fact that there's a huge possibility that Mikayla doesn't feel the same way i feel about her, is kinda too much for me to handle..._

**_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_**

_I don't know why i just keep running from the truth just because i'm too afraid to get rejected...Mikayla is basically the only thing i think about everyday! She always hypnotizes me with her beauty that gets me so mesmerized...Sometimes i forget what i was talking about..._

**_Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away_**

_Does Mikayla only thinks as me just as a friend when she's alone? Am I just going crazy or am i falling in love? Is it real love or is it just one of high school crushes? Does she catch her breath when i look at her? Does she feel the same way ,but not just admitting it like i am? I've tried moving on and trying to forget about it ,but the crush keeps coming back and not going away any time soon..._

**_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more?  
Is there more? (Is there more)  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever_**

_Has it ever crossed Mikayla's mind that every time we hang out that we're just friends? I know she probably doesn't want to ruin our friendship if we date and it ends badly but, it's a chance we have to take...I will do everything i can to make our relationship work and last forvever _

**_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
(Why do I keep running)  
All I ever think about is you  
(All I ever think about)  
You got me hypnotized  
(Hypnotized)  
So mesmerized  
(mesmerized)  
And I've just got to know_**

_I keep ruinning from the truth that Mikayla would have the chance to actually reject me if i actually asked her out and not by my flirting...She got me so hypnotized and mesmerized that i would do anything for her!_

**_Do you ever think (ever think)  
When your all alone (all alone)  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (goooo)  
Am i crazy or falling in love, (crazy)  
Is this real or just another crush (another crush)  
Do you catch a breath,  
When i look at you,  
Are you holding back,  
Like the way i do,  
Cause' i'm tryin tryin to walk away,  
But i know this crush aint' going  
Away ya ya ya yaaa (this crush ain't)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (goin' away)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa (when you're all alone  
All that we could be,  
Where this thing could go (going awayyyy)  
Going away ya ya ya yaaa _**

_Does Mikayla ever think when she's alone that we could be something more? I don't know if i'm going crazy or i'm actually falling in love? Is it real or just any other plain crush? Does she hold her breath when i look at her? Does Mikayla actually have feelings for me but just not admitting it? I've tried moving on but it's just an EPIC FAIL...this crush will not go away nor it ever! Does she really think we're just friends? All I know is that..._

**Mikayla Makoola isn't definitely just a Crush**

_A/N: Hey Guys!_

_ How did you like my first songfic? is it good, bad, alright? Should i even continue? Please let me know how i did with this songfic...I'm going to leave a couple of verses of the next song i'm going do for you guys to guess, depending if i'm continuing or not: _

**_The day I first met you_**  
**_You told me you'd never fall in love_**  
**_But now that I get you_**  
**_I know fear is what it really was_**

_also send in any song ideas you have!_


	3. Some MAJOR Changes

_**Hey Guys!**_

_I'm going to be making some MAJOR changes to this story thing...I'm not contuining Brakayla Songfics 101 since i find it easier to just make seperate songfic one-shots...sooo i'm going to say this is complete and make a request thing where you guys either PM or review if you have any songfic ideas and want me to make it into an one-shot! you can tell me the plot you want with the song and i'll make it happen! Also, people who reviewed some song suggestions before...don't worry i'll still use those songs you suggested as one-shots! I'm typing up the request thing as we speak!_

_Soooo check out the request thing and i'll be updating Royal Strike and Letters from Kinkow!_

_Peace!-yummy_


End file.
